


Stick it down

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: I have a thing for upside down throat fucking and I hope you do tooAlso we need more YamGeta/VegeYam brrrr
Relationships: Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 12





	Stick it down

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for upside down throat fucking and I hope you do too  
> Also we need more YamGeta/VegeYam brrrr

His nostrils flared. Sucking in air in his full mouth’s stead. 

His calloused hands traced over the shorter male’s tight behind, digging his fingers in the soft, yet strong flesh.

Yamcha moaned as Vegeta shoved his throbbing member further down his throat, pulling the Saiyan closer by his ass cheeks from where he laid on the bed.

Vegeta ran his equally calloused palm over the taller man’s chest, tracing it further over his nipples and abs before retracing one hand to hold Yamcha by the throat.

“Fuck,” the prince whispered to himself when the human’s throat closed in on his cock, suffocating him and bringing him oh so closer to his climax.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat,” Vegeta groaned, slightly tightening his hand around the other’s throat. Yamcha let out a soft moan, implying Vegeta could go ahead with his actions.

The Saiyan held his grip on Yamcha’s neck and slowly began thrusting into the younger’s mouth. His movements were restricted by how weak in the legs he was beginning to feel but equally by how tightly Yamcha’s throat held onto his cock.

Every movement was sending Vegeta, moaning in pure ecstasy every time he slipped his cock back into that tight and hot wetness.

He couldn’t take it any longer and shot his load down Yamcha’s throat, forcing him to swallow every drop of the prince’s cum.

When Vegeta had come down from his orgasm he began slowly pulling out, groaning lowly in the process.

When Yamcha’s mouth was free of his cock he took a deep breath. “Fuck,” he chuckled, “that was fucking good,”

Vegeta merely grunted with a small smirk, grabbing his boxers off the floor and pulling them back on.

Yamcha sat up on the bed and pulled Vegeta next to him. He leaned in and captured the Saiyan’s lips with his own, replacing his hand from his toned arm to his neck, deepening the kiss. Vegeta tangled his fingers in Yamcha’s long locks, returning the gesture and running his tongue on the human’s bottom lip, eventually, slipping it into his mouth.

They made out for a couple of minutes before parting for air.

“Your turn,” Yamcha grinned.


End file.
